


Maturity

by whatthefrickfrackpaddywack



Series: Shitty poetry [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Pain, Poetry, Sad Ending, Sad Poetry, Sad Sherlock, baby sherlock, freeverse poem, growing up is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefrickfrackpaddywack/pseuds/whatthefrickfrackpaddywack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You grow up fast, and you grow up hard. There's no room for softness in the real world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maturity

**Author's Note:**

> Humanity can suck my dick for all I care.

 

 

The last time he had a dream

He was just a boy,

Wonder and innocence blanketing him.

He dreamt he was a hero 

And he wore a heroes cape

With a rag-doll companion

And a lion on his chest.

He dreamt of circling the planets

With his rag-doll companion

As he renamed the constellations

And laughed 

With his friend the Moon.

He fell in love with the stars

Only to be dismayed by how much  _Math_  

Was involved to even get there.

 

The last time he had a Dream

He was just a boy.

Ignorance and Stupidity blanketing him,

As he wasted his days

Dragging a sock puppet through the mud,

As the towel tight around his neck

Was stained 

From the marker 

On his chest.

When he woke, He had no cape.

He saw no Moon.

He was afraid of Lions.

He felt angry and hollow,

So he decided he wouldn’t dream again.

And with that, he became and adult.


End file.
